Once in Every Two Millenium
by Nikki1212
Summary: Sakura unlocks the elements and works to master them. Will she find love along the way with a mysterious ninja with blonde hair and blue eyes? naruto is very strong and smart in this fic Narusaku DISCONTINUED


It was a beautiful morning in the village of Konoha; villagers were beginning to open their stores and stands and children were beginning to wake up for the normal academy or the ninja academy. Among these children was Sakura Haruno. Now there wasn't anything particularly special about her besides the fact that she has an abnormal hair color...or so they thought. The Haruno clan was originally a clan from the Hidden Ice and Fire Village **(AN: i'm making this all up people...so don't go looking it up like i have done a few times..)**and wasn't considered a very good or powerful clan. In the Hidden Ice and Fire village, each shinobi had the ability to control one of the two elements that made up the village's name. Once in every two millenium, a child would be born with the extraordianary ability to posses both of these elements. And, they believed, if the gods were happy with how the child was raised, he or she would gradually be able to use all the known elements. Because the Harunos where considered such a week and lowly clan, they were banished from their home village. The clan was devistated when they learned their unfortunate fate. When the clan's shinobi handed in their head bands the head of the clan, Sakura's grandfather, swore that they would make the council regret ever banishing them. So far , they have not succeeded.

This particular morning, the Haruno heiress was feeling unusually sick. Sakura would feel, as later explained to her mother, " like [she] had blood that was boiled for thirty minutes going through [her] veins." Her mother was worried and secretly excited. Maybe her daughter was finally getting their former village's abilities. She dismissed Sakura with a smile and told her to go back to bed. In which Sakura whined that it was the last day before the genin exams and she did not want to miss the review.

" Oh sweety, please, like you would ever fail that test. You're a straight A student. I have no doubt in my mind that you will surely pass that exam. Now shoo! Off to bed." Sakura's mother said with a sweet smile.

Sakura reluctantly obeyed and plopped down into bed. She sighed and then her eyes got wide and her teeth started chattering. She rubbed her bare arms that were covered in goose-flesh (or goose-bumps) with her hands and suddenly withdrew them when she felt that they were colder than ice. She looked at her body length mirror that she kept in front of her bed and noticed that her lips were turning blue. Suddenly, a quick jolt inside her made the hair on the back of her neck and arms stand on end. She let out a small scream and she opened her mouth to call her mother. Sakura's lips formed words, but nothing came out. Only air. Fogged up air to be exact. That was the last straw, she was keeping her cool until then but when she couldn't speak, she was freaked out and started to panic.

She jumped out of bed and ran down the staircase to find her mother and father in the kitchen. She ran to her mother and frantically told her what happened. Her mother listened carefully and her eyes soon began getting wider with each word that Sakura spoke. Sakura's father sat at the table utterly confused and stared at the two females. When Sakura finished she was panting for breath. Sakura's mother smiled at her daughter and said,

" Sakura-chan, I would like you to put on your best kimono and make yourself look pretty because we are going to go talk to the elders."

Sakura's eyes widened and she gaped at her mother. She knew that it had to pretty big if they had to go speak to the elders. She mumbled a quick "hai" and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. After she left her mother quickly told her husband what she had heard from Sakura. They both smiled widely and hugged each other.

" Our daughter,"

Meanwhile, Sakura was staring at her reflection.

" What's happening to me?"

" she's the one."


End file.
